1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing vehicle wheels and, in particular, to a process for manufacturing one-piece forged aluminum wheels for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, wheels for vehicles have been cast or forged of multiple pieces and then assembled to form the wheel. In the typical construction, the central disc or hub is formed independently of the rim which itself may be formed of one or more components. The components of the wheel are then assembled and welded together to form an integral assembly. The wheel typically comprises the central disc or hub having a plurality of vent openings and a plurality of lug openings to facilitate mounting of the wheel to the vehicle axle. Attached to the peripheral edge of the disc is the rim which retains the vehicle tire, particularly the sealing bead of the tire. The rim must be free of sharp edges to prevent damage to the tire and must be airtight to maintain tire pressure.
The prior known multiple piece wheels have several disadvantages including cost of manufacturing, quality concerns resulting from the mating engagement of the central disc with the rim, and deterioration of the weld joints particularly when plating of the assembled wheel is improperly conducted. The nature of the multiple component wheel, which requires multiple manufacturing stations, lends itself to quality problems and deterioration of the wheel assembly.